legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bennett The Sage
Bennett The Sage is a reviewer and character in The Nostalgia Critic Universe. He is an anime reviewer like Jesu Otaku and Suede. Blackpool Bennett The Sage debuts here and joins up The heroes against The Templar Order with The Multiversal Resistance. He will be the fourth or third member to join the group. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sage joins up with Strange in the frozen land and helps them find Jesse and save Zoe who was kidnapped by Jesse. He also decides to chase the train himself also with the two new members. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. Sage and his friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. as he decides to help out Samson and Cruger.Sage heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining.Sage and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley who tries to bomb the girls though he gets a connection to them and warns them. Sage escapes though Crowley's plans and by using Frida, Colress and Qui-Gon who do the job for them thanks to Brock Samson using a firecracker and then they save Blue from Pan and Maxmillian. Sage participates in the final battle against Crowley with his friends Strange, Rose, Tony and Android 16 to allow Batman to find Crowley's bones and burn him. Gallery bennentt hmm.jpg bennentt well.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Internet Stars Category:Meme Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Members of Channel Awesome